A Seat in First Class
by Aaia
Summary: M for one bad word. HD, mpreg. fluff :]


Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter; never have, never will.

AN – It's been a while since I've written anything, or even had the inspiration to write anything, but hey, here I am, wanting to write this. Don't mind if it's too OOC, or too horrendous.. It's been a while :

WARNING – mpreg and fluff

About my other stories.. Yeah I haven't worked on them in a while.. I'm sorry about that :[ I have an inkling that I'll be wanting to work on them again soon though!

Reviews are always welcome; they help A LOT!

A Seat in First Class 

Aaia

_FLASHBACK TO 2 MONTHS AGO_

"Harry! Come on, wake up mate!"

"Ughhhhhh," came Harry Potter's response from deep under the covers of his four-poster bed.

"Come on! 'Mione will have a fit and come up here herself if you don't come to Potions! If she wouldn't, I'd still be in bed myself!" Ron Weasley chucked.

"I don't-" Was all the warning Ron received before the contents of Harry's stomach found themselves on Ron's feet.

Ron yelled, causing Hermione Granger to run up the stairs. She saw Harry being sick and sent him to the Hospital Wing to see Madam Pomfrey.

When Madam Pomfrey told Harry that he was pregnant, he was in disbelief; men couldn't have babies. Their anatomy was kind of _off_ to be having babies. The raven-haired seventeen year old had turned from Madam Pomfrey and ran blindly. He needed to get to Draco before Draco allowed Dumbledore to use him as bait for the Dark Lord.

_FLASHBACK TO 5 MONTHS AGO_

Draco Malfoy. Slytherin prince and the ponciest git anyone had ever had the displeasure to meet. Throughout the first six years of Hogwarts, he had spent the majority of his time making the Golden Trio's lives as miserable as he possibly could. What more could Potter expect? He had refused Draco's hand of friendship and severely wounded his pride and feelings.

But one night, during seventh year, when the war was drawing too close for comfort, Draco didn't care about his façade of hatred towards the Boy Who Lived. He just didn't care; not when death was on his doorstep. He was a wanted man, from both sides. Voldemort wanted him dead because of his father's mistake of failing a very important and time consuming mission. Dumbledore wanted him because he was a known Death Eater's son and wanted to protect him and use him to lure Voldemort into a trap. Draco knew he was going to die one way or another and wanted to bury the hatchet, as muggle's call it, before it was too late.

_FLASHBACK TO 4 MONTHS AND 3 ½ WEEKS AGO_

As Harry left the Great Hall, he was pulled aside, none to gently, into an unused classroom.

"What the fuck?!" Harry yelled as soon as the hand released his mouth.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. What do _you_ want?" Harry asked, stressing the 'you' with as must distaste as possible.

"I.. I'm going to die. And I don't want you to think that I hate you." Malfoy said quietly, studying the floor with much interest.

"What?"

"Potter. I don't hate you. And I want you to know that." Malfoy said honestly, looking up from the floor.

"No, I heard that. What do you mean you're going to die?" Harry asked wondering why his stomach suddenly dropped when Malfoy had said he was going to die.

"Either as bait by Dumbledore or by You-Know-Who.. He's not very happy about my deceased father's failure." Malfoy said unflinchingly

Harry's heart hurt. He couldn't lose this one staple in his life. Malfoy had always been there, through everything, never changing his opinion; never changing how he thought of Harry. He couldn't lose that.

"You're not going to die."

"Excuse me, Potter, but I think I have a greater idea that you do when it comes to my own life." Malfoy growled.

"No. I won't let you die." Harry said so quietly that he had an inkling Malfoy hadn't heard him.

"You care?" Malfoy said disbelievingly.

Harry didn't know what possessed him, but as he crossed the room, he found that he didn't care, as long as he had Malfoy. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy and held him tight. "More than you could ever know."

_FLASHBACK TO 4 MONTHS AND 2 WEEKS AGO_

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. If I do die, I want to be able to say that I've been truly happy."

"I care about you."

"I care about you too."

_FLASHBACK TO 2 MONTHS AND 1 DAY AGO_

"Harry, I'm going to let Dumbledore use me as bait." Draco told him one night while they were studying in the library.

"WHAT?!" Harry roared.

"Quiet, Mr. Potter, unless you want to leave!" Madam Pince said, suddenly right behind him.

Harry nodded and watched her leave before turning his attention back to Draco.

"You can't."

"Yes. This war has been going on for too long. You know that. As cold as I pretend to be on occasions-" Harry snorted here. "I do care about innocent people getting killed simply because the Dark Lord is pissed. It's not right." Draco explained, grabbing Harry's hand under the table.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand in response. "I don't want you to die."

"Then be waiting. Kill him as soon as you see him."

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and said "I will."

_FLASHBACK TO 2 MONTHS AGO_

"DRACO!" Harry yelled through the halls. He hadn't found Draco in the Great Hall, the library, or in the Room of Requirement.

"Dumbledore's an old coot." Harry said quickly as he reached the entrance for the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry burst in and ran straight to Draco's room, praying that he was still there. As he opened the door and saw the familiar blond hair, he let out a cry and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"I thought you had already left."

"No, I'm still here. I don't have to leave for another hour or so."

"Draco, you can't leave." 

"Harry! I thought we already talked about this!"

"We have, but that was before!"

"Before what?!"

"I'm pregnant."

_FLASHBACK TO 1 AND ½ MONTHS AGO_

As Harry reached the Forbidden Forest, he felt his scar tingling. They were getting close.

All of the Order of the Phoenix were with him, along with basically all of the seventh years. They were going to take down Voldemort tonight.

Around midnight, Voldemort made his appearance. They had been fighting Death Eaters since ten or so, just waiting for Voldemort. When Voldemort appeared, Harry heart sped up. Draco was right at Voldemort's side.

"Harry Potter."

"Tom Riddle."

"Can you lose everything and still survive?"

As Voldemort raised his wand towards Draco, Harry threw a knife at Voldemort's heart. He didn't miss.

_FLASHBACK TO 1 MONTH AND 1 WEEK AGO_

The parties being held to celebrate Voldemort's defeat were numerous. Harry was expected at make an appearance at all of them, but he didn't go to a single one. Draco wouldn't let him out of the house, for fear of endangering their baby.

Draco hadn't been all too thrilled to learn that Harry had been fighting in the front lines during the last battle, and had forbade Harry to leave the house until their child was seventeen.

_NOW_

Harry chuckled as he recalled the memories from his last year at Hogwarts.

"Mate?"

"Sorry Ron, I was remembering."

"It's alright, but try to stay with us. This is _your _baby shower after all!"

"Harry. Are you spacing again? Is that healthy for the baby?"

"Draco.. I can only hope we don't have a baby girl."

"Why?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I can already tell that you're the overprotective type! And with a girl.. You'd be any boyfriend's worst nightmare."

"Ass."

-fin-

AN – I don't like the ending much, but hey, what are you gunna do right? Reviews are nice! This is my first mpreg story, and I'm rather happy with the way it turned out :


End file.
